Love Unexpected
by PeanutNoble
Summary: Love was never expected but it came. I don't own Naruto and NEVER will. I am still new at this so don't judge.


*I do not own Naruto* * This is my first story so do not judge.*

Hinata was sitting on the balcony in deep thought. How she was married to Sasuke Uchiha. Her marriage was arranged and they had the wedding last week. They haven't consummated the marriage . She was chosen to help restore the Uchiha clan. She never expected anything from this relationship. She would never expect of love. As part of tradition, the couple would have to stay at home for a week. Food was not a problem. The week turned out to be pleasant. Both enjoyed each other's silence. They sometimes talk about stuffs to know a little bit of each other. They slept in the same bed but Sasuke never touched Hinata once. If Hinata would wake up early and leave to cook breakfast Sasuke felt lacking . Same as with Hinata. They were happy in each other's presence. They did not know that love was starting to form between them. A week has passed and finally they can go out from their home. Sasuke left early this morning . Hinata didn't even know where he went. Sasuke's side of the bed was empty. She realized nothing would come of this marriage. She got up and went to the bathroom to shower. She changed into a beautiful white summer dress and brushed her long blue-black hair. She went outside and sat on the balcony feeling the summer breeze. She did not notice Sasuke was passing by. Sasuke saw Hinata was in deep thought. He saw how angelic she look and how beautiful she is as her hair and dress were swaying to the summer breeze. He saw her beautiful long legs and how sexy her body looks. Yet, he could hardly belive that this angel was his. He wanted her. No, he needed her. Her presence was soothing to him. He realized that he loved Hinata and would kill any man who would dare to look at his wife. He went inside the and silently he entered their room. He saw her and she was more beautiful and angelic up close. Hinata felt a pairof hands wrapped around her. She turned back and saw Sasuke. She was shocked. Sasuke kissed her head. She turned and said with a stutter, " Sssaasuuke-kun". "Hinata-hime, I know this is too weird but I've got to admit I'm glad you became my wife and I'm proud to say that I have feeling for you. Feelings that I never thought I had. I can't bear to keep it any longer, my angel. I LOVE YOU, Hinata-hime.", Sasuke answered with a blush on his cheeks. He began saying," Its alright if you wont ever love me or even have feelings for me. As long as I get to see you everyday . I'll be even contented to have your friendship only." Slowly he pulled his arms out of Hinata. He then began talking again with sadness in his heart. Then suddenly a finger was placed on his mouth to stop him from talking and a hand held his hand to keep him from removing them from her. Sasuke was bowing his head and he saw Hinata smiling with tears in her eyes. Hinata spoke up without stuttering," Sasuke, I'm so happy you told me that. I'm glad you told me your feelings. Well, Sasuke your not the only one who has been questioning the heart. I love you Sasuke. I need you , my love." Both pearl and onyx eyes met. Never tearing from each others sight. In the arms of each other. Sasuke went closer and Hinata closed her eyes knowing what will happen. He kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss. They were in each others arms. Sasuke started nipping Hinata's bottom lip .His tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Hinata slightly opened then his tongue started to battle hers. The kiss was filled with passion. She started to moan as their bodies were really close. They broke the kiss, gasping for air. Hinata was red as a tomato now. Sasuke with a smirked picked up Hinata bridal style and went to their room. He placed her on the bed. They resumed their kiss filled with passion. Hinata moaned as they kissed she felt warm in the middle of her thighs. Sasuke was getting hard too. Sasuke started removing Hinata's dress. He stared at Hinata who was wearing a lacy white bra and panty. Kami! She looked so sexy and innocent. He took off his shirt revealing his perfectly tone abs and body. Hinata stared at him wanting him more. " You like?" he said in a sexy whisper. Hinata blushed red.  
Sasuke started giving her butterfly kisses. Hinata mewling and whimpering softly. He started fondling her breast. "Kami! I cant get enough of her breasts. There irresitably delicious.",as he thought to himself. He sucked her breast licking. Hinata started bucking her hips. "Sss-aaa-suu-ke please." she whimpered. He smirked and slowly glided his tongue from her breasts down to her panties. Grabbing hold of her panties with his teeth. Removed them slowly making Hinata pant more and more. "Aahh-ahhhhh", Hinata whimpering because of his teases. "Hinata, you naughty girl" he said. "Ssaaa-suu-ke please".  
"Please what?"

"make love to me!" , Hinata gasped.

He couldn't be happier. As they made love for the first time. It felt so good. After making love. He laid Hinata to his side his arms still wrapped around her. "I love you my Hime, I'm never letting you go. You are mine and mine alone.",Sasuke said. " I love you too Sasuke-kun. I am only yours as you are only mine.:


End file.
